Gungiel
The Gungiel are a series of mass-produced giant robots, initially designed for racing by the Hupnath aliens only to be modified into war weapons. Appearance Hulking, quadrupedal and vaguely draconic in design, Gungiel resemble a cross between a commercial airplane and a typical saurian kaiju. They are slim with smooth, curved, aerodynamic surfaces and exhaust ports located on their arms and legs. They have six bendable airplane-like wings and a large rocket booster in resembling a tail. Their faces vaguely resemble the robot Galactron only smoother in appearance. The robot's cockpit is located on behind a single orange vizor acting as an eye of sorts. They arms, legs and stomach areas are painted white while the rest of their bodies varies in colour, depending on the buyer's preference. The most common colours being purple, black, yellow and turquoise. History Initially designed as racing vehicles by the Hupnath aliens of Planet Hypna, Gungiel were designed to satisfy the need for more tension in the growing popularity of the sport. Gungiel would race across ginormous racing tracks located in the highest point of their planet's stratosphere for the enjoyment of aliens from across the universe. Furnozilla's Continuity Primordial Light Universe After going to war with the Garmes People, the Hupnath were in dire need of a plan to turn the tides of the battle which were in the Garmes' favour at the time. Their greatest scientists united and decided that repurposing the Gungiel units would be their best bet and so they went to work. New Gungiel models and modified older ones were given a vast array of weapons so they may be used in battle. The units proved to be more than capable of holding their own against the Garmes' own weapons and it is strongly believed that had the two warring races not ceased battling, the Hupnath would have won the war. New Gungiel units have since been designed with these weapons in the chance they come in useful, but use of them is strictly prohibited during times of peace. Profile * Height: 60 m * Length: 110 m * Wingspan: 120 m * Weight: 33,000 t * Brute Strength: 75,000 t * Flight Speed: Mach 23 Powers * Levitation : When active, a Gungiel unit will levitate at all times. ** Anti-Gravity Flight: Through special boosters on their wings and tails, Gungiel can achieve flight at speeds of up to Mach 23. * Supersonic Tackle : A ramming attack with the strength of 150,000 t, when performing this technique a unit is coated in flames, travelling at speeds beyond those that they were designed for but only for a few seconds. * Burning Gust : The Gungiel sport a fake jaw of sorts that can open up, revealing a rotor that can summon extremely fast and hot winds capable of tearing apart human-sized aliens or animals. * Spear of Light : A powerful orange beam of energy shot from a unit's vizor. It can blow holes through robots and monsters alike in a single shot. ** Rain of Arrows : A variation of the technique performed by firing at the sky, causing the beam to split apart into several thin strings of light that rain down upon foes. Trivia *Their name is derived from "Gungi'r" Odin's spear (also referenced in their Spear of Light technique) and "'el" a common suffix for angel's names in the Bible. *I got the number for their flight speed from a random number generator. Category:Furnozilla Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:Robots Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju